User blog:Goldensunsheba/Huge Project Possibly in the Making
An AU comic series I am going to be creating. Idea's forming in my head for a few of my characters to get involved with. This is the start of the blog here, this is a heavy project that I am considering which means that my art Request may be dropped and I will be adding cameo's for appearance from other gems. Plot: The plot circles Rubellite, as she was taken in by Yellow Diamond and trained by her after she was formed, though before she is assigned to her missions Rubellite chooses to plan to overthrow her Diamond. Using others gems from homeworld to do her bidding Rubellite finally devises a device and challenges Yellow Diamond to another battle. Unknown to the Diamond that Rubellite had been working she decides to spar with her, this turns into a mistake as Rubellite uses the techknowledge and her own abilities to poof and seal Yellow Diamond into a staff powerfull enough to be used as a weapon to destroy the other 3 Diamonds. As proof of this Power Rubellite kills Pink Diamond knowing full well she was part of the rebelion. Even though earth was loss already it was proof to her claim to power. Blue and White Diamond had no means to stop her as Rubellite soon gain control of the massive army's of Homeworld and began shattering any gem that went against her. Soon Blue and White surrendered and became obediant to Rubellite the self proclaimed Queen of Homeworld. Thosands of years pass and Steven and the Crystal gems know nothing of the fall of homeworld. The normal events that have currently happened in Steven Universe have occured except instead of Peridot calling Yellow Diamond a Clod, it was Rubellite. Furious by this Rubellite intends to destroy the Earth. It is at this point Blue Diamond and White Diamond have choosen 2 of their gems to help try and bring down Rubellite once and for all. Blue Diamond's Assassin: Ice/Snow White Diamond's Assassin: Unknown This plot will focus more on Gem OC's then the main cast of Steven Universe but there will be references and probably sence with them. But this is the basic out line so far of the Idea. Characters: The main Antagonist is obviously Rubellite. But I will still need to add more characters to the list. I plan to add these characters so far but if you want to be added in on this you may become a main or secondary or even cameo chracter: If your character's name is on my list please let me know if it's okay. The Story will be started once I reach my max, I don't know how much that will be yet... #Ammolite #Mahogany Pearl #Ice/Snow (Pokemonboy3000) #Yellow Calcite (Pokemonboy3000) #Cuprite (Pokemonboy3000) #Emerald (Ninjaphox/Fruit Ninja) #Zircon (Agunachopace)' #'Onyx (Livithetepig) #'Crys ('I-Ship-Stevidot) #Moon Ammolite (Pikadot) 'Warnings' If I choose your character to be part of the comic your character may or may not be killed off, prepare for Tear Jerker. 'CONTEST:' Well I obviouslly need a gem to fit in the place of White Diamond's Assassin that will help try to take down Rubellite. I need a intresting character who has a character pic already. I will be the Judge here are some rules for the contest. #No Daimond OC's #No over powered chracters #You have to be aligned with homeworld #No overly weak gems (Ruby's/Pearl's or servent types as White Diamond is looking for a warrior type gem) #One character per entry so be sure you pick the best. #Post WATERMeLON RubeLLITE to show that you have read these simple rules and you will be entered into the contest. #Profile must include a picture and Details about they're personality. #Contest ends July 1st Entries: *PT ( Qwertyuiopscout123 ) *Matraite (Aptos) *Pezzottaite ( Topazriel Dreemurr ) *Snowflake Obsidian ( LivitheTepig ) *Zincite ( Bkfootball ) Editing team and/or Writters I plan to write most of this story but if you wish to help edit and Write for it you are welcome to request such. As I am not perfect with my spelling or grammer I would love the help. I will most likely be wirting the chapters out in Fanfic first then plot out the comic second. Any help or advice would be appertiated. This is a large project but I'm intrested in writting and drawing this. We shall see how it turns out. Artist will be by my hand, but if you are intrested in coloring or inking let me know and we will collaberate. Current Editors/Helpers: Zenzizenzic Pikadot Previews and Art designs: White Diamonds AssassintrBG.png|White Diamond's Assassins' outfits The Queen of Fire trBG.png|Rubellite with the Staff that has Yellow Diamond sealed in it. Ice Assassin TrBG.png|Ice's design for her assassin. Pink Diamond design for tQof.png|Pink Diamond and Pink Pearl Concept art Rube's Character design.png|Rubellite Character Designs Ice Character sheet.png|Ice Character design Category:Blog posts